


MCYT Oneshots...

by eatsrocks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay Parents, Gen, I’m new to this, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Single Parents, Sleepy Cuddles, a lot of giggles, no real names used, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsrocks/pseuds/eatsrocks
Summary: Helloooo!If Anyone  mention in this oneshots want me to take this down. I will immediately for them in respect of them. I'm not shipping them real life! I'm using their Minecraft skin and personal. I'm not forcing this ship. Don't send them this in respect of their own feelings.I won't really be using their real names. They might be mentioned.That’s sounds about it!Oh Feel free to request!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Ello’ I actually new to this ;-;  
> So please don’t be super mean to me. But I get it! I’m really nervous to post! Okay here we go!

Any cc's that is not okay with being ship. I will not be writing about them in ships. I will write if they're okay with shipping, as long they're not minors. I can do platonic Oneshots.  
What I willing to write!  
Fluff  
Angst  
smut  
Platonic relationship between friends!  
the basic!  
What I don’t feel comfortable with writing!  
Mirror shipping  
Ex. For request 

Ship: -x-

Prompts: —

Type: —

Disclaimer:

If anyone else mention in this Oneshots want me to take this down. I will immediately for them in respect of them. I'm not shipping them real life! I'm using their Minecraft skin and personal. I'm not forcing this ship. Don't send them this in respect of their own feelings.  
I won't really be using their real names. They might be mentioned. 

On a side note  
I use they/them pronouns please be respectful. You can call me beans if needed, but that's it.


	2. A letter for a dead Parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try my best to edited it!!   
> Peace out beans~

Very light Karlnap  
Edit (3/14/21)  
To my Beautiful baby boy,   
By the time you're reading this you probably are all grown up. I hope you Father rise you right. I love you so much. I wish I could have been there for your birthdays, first time on your date and your life ahead of you. I love your giggles you would make smile on my last day with you.   
I told your father to give you this letter when you're getting married. I hope you thrive during hurt times, through light and dark. Please remember that I love you so much! Oh geez now I'm crying, I miss you! Your father looks at me like I’m such a crazy fool. But I’m telling you he's a crazy fool. What a muffin head. Oh when you were a live baby you would grab my glasses and throw them to the ground. You would try so hard to break them every chance you could try. You would just laugh and laugh, smile. When your father found out you could throw fireballs, oh did he freak out because you threw the ball at him. He screamed and dropped his sandwich, he was so sad when he dropped his sandwich. He cried over the sandwich. I know it will never be for you. Talk a lot about your father in this, and you. I wish I could have been there to watch you get married. I want you to be happy with you s/o.   
Smiling as you get to be with your partners. Whoever you married I will love you. Baby- you're probably a grown man, will have your strengths, weaknesses, everything you are doing well be doing wonderful things in the future. Gosh I wish I could be there. Knowing me and your father we would be arguing over something stupid. Don’t tell him but normally he would win the arguments. I really do love you too dead. I may be gone from your life but I’m happy to have you in my life. This my goodbye my wonderful son. You ever read this letter again don’t forget I love you soooooooo much my dear boy. Oh I can write about you forever but it would be too long.  
Love your   
Dad, bbh  
-  
-  
-  
Sapnap wipes his eyes, the tears rub down his eyes. His eyes were red and puffy. Skeppy look at him in questioning. “ what did it say“ skeppy asked. Sapnap look at him and smile at him. “ He said you cried over a sandwich, and you’re a old man.”   
Skeppy yelped “ HEY! I’m going tell you that sandwich was made by a god called your father.” Sapnap laugh. Looking at his father who was saddened was strong, his frown turn to a smirk.   
“ I’m sooo proud of you, Your dad would be proud.” The proudest in skeppy eyes. Sapnap was flustered, with a smile.   
“ Well are you ready? You’re Future husband is going wait for you son. “ skeppy said fixing his son tux, moving the flower on his tux. Sapnap put the letter in his pocket. Skeppy hold out his arm out for sapnap. Sapnap took his arm, he was be-lighted to be seeing his husband.   
Skeppy walked him out to Church, to where he would stand to wait to see too soon to be husband.   
Today he is a man whose is ready to get married. Today he is a man who cried over a letter he finally got from his dead Parent. The power of the letter had. A letter from a dead Parent. He watch his true love walk down the aisle to be married. He look up and said thank you dad. I love you too.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Bonus ._.

A man standing in front of a bed. To see his husband stuck in bed with his illness. The man sighed and looked at his husband. His husband giggled as he looked at him. “ geppy’ come here.”   
Husband said as pointing at the bed. A man named geppy move to the bed.   
“ Jesus Christ, bad I don’t want to lose you from my life. “ Bad, only giggles were his answer. “ I know skeppy! Anyways, can you get sapnap for me?!?” Skeppy sat in bed for a little bit looking at Bad. “ yeah, I will. “  
Bad smiled, pulling himself on the bed.  
Skeppy came back to the room with a tiny baby with a in a panda onesie. Bad was in awe, to see his baby so cute. Skeppy handed sapnap to bad. “auu, buuu” bad held out his hand sapnap grabs his hand. Bad giggled, skeppy looked the two of them being really adorable. The both of them giggling and goofing off. Before they’re last goodbye.   
This was bads goodbye. To the both around them. A giggling was the best thing the man he could ever do with his baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored about a week ago! Then I remember the Bad is Sapnap cannon Dad. Then my brain when ooo what if he was dead was writing a letter to his son on his wedding.


	3. Got caught!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Will.-   
> He, sorry I literally forgot what I was going to say.

Edit 

Tw: mentioned of weed or known as Cannabis.   
Skeppy and Bad were just laying in bed.   
Skeppy rubbing Bads hips. Bad was very much enjoying this attentions. He Was basically purring. His breathing is calm and steady. He was calm in this state of mind, skeppy with him.   
Sapnap was home tonight, he went to his room early tonight. Leaving the two of them to have time together.   
“ You’re so calm right now Bad.” Skeppy said as pulling Bad into his chest. Bad giggled,moving his head on to Skeppy chest.  
“ Hey! What do you mean I’m all way calm.” Bad hotly said to skeppy. Skeppy only laughed, he went back to rubbing bad hips.   
Bad when back to being calm in his safe place, was purring. He liked having his hips rubbed and it was peaceful.   
“FUCK!” It was faint but loud at the same time. Bad jump out of his skin.   
“Geppy’? Do you think that was a sapnap?” Bad asked as getting out of bed. He didn’t even give Skeppy a chance to response. He was going to check on sapnap.   
Being in the mansion it’s takes a couple minutes when he walking. But this time he was running to sapnap room.   
He open sapnap, door and asks, “ Are you okay?!?” He worried asked. Then he looked around the room. The smell of weed was strong a present, sapnap hand was holding a joint.   
The puff of smoke was hanging in the air. Sapnap was sitting crisscross applesauce on his bed.   
Bad walk over to sapnap pulling him up by the ear and pulling him to the living room.   
“Wha-“   
Bad give him the side eye. Shutting up sapnap before he could finish his sentence. He was behind bad, well more like being pulled by the ear. 

They were moved to the living room. 

Where skeppy just walk in to see Bad pull sapnap by the ear to the couch. Skeppy didn’t know what to say so he just stood there and watched the downfall of sapnap in his eyes.   
Bad put his hand on his hips.   
Tapping his foot on the ground.   
“ Sapnap!” He yelled “ What! It’s just weed old man.” Bad sighed “ I know it’s just weed! Sapnap but you’re pretty young to be doing weed!” He shouted at him.   
“Oh yeah, yeah so can you just ground me. “ Sapnap rolling his eyes. Bad sighed again. “ I will but we are going to have a long talk right now.” Bad said. Skeppy looked at bad.   
“ I don’t know what happened. But I’m going back to bed.” Bad look over to him with a longing look with which to go back to bed. “ Ha, All right- old man.” Skeppy rolled his eyes “ oh bad Add some time for that for that for me.” Bad giggled. “ maybe.” Skeppy giggled with bad.  
“ Thank you Baby.” Sanpap looked disgusted and said, “ Ew, get out of here.” Bad look at him sternly.  
Sapnap got grounded for two months. Bad when back to the bed, he was tired. He flopped onto the bed. Skeppy got from the bed grabbing Bad to him. Bad just was acting like a dead body. He lay his head on Skeppy's chest.   
Bad softly cried in skeppy chest. Skeppy rubbed Bads back, as Bad whimpered. “ shhh... It's okay, Bad.”   
Bad only whimpering more, he balled his hands up. He started to pound his fist into skeppy chest. It started soft, It got harder with every hit he made on skeppy chest.   
Skeppy grad bad ball up hands and more then to the bed. Bad just kept his fist hitting the bed.   
He was sobbing, his whole body was shaking. He wants to just let everything out. But he pulled himself together. He sat on his knees on the bed he was still crying. Not that much though, he softly looked at skeppy.   
“You done?” Bad nods, wiping his eyes. “Sorry for hitting you geppy’” Bad pulled himself to Skeppy. Skeppy laughed, “ It’s okay, I love you.”   
“Mmm... I know. Love you too.” Skeppy grab Bad who was shocked, skeppy leaned back to the bed. Put his hand under his head. Bad only looked at him, rolling his eyes.  
“Do you think I’m too hard on him sometimes?” Bad asked, moving his head to the side of the Skeppy chest. Skeppy giggled “ God no, what the hell makes you think that Bad.”   
Bad mumbling a small language  
“ If anything you are not too strict but the right amount of strict.” Bad looked up at Skeppy who was looking down and wiggled his eyebrows. They busted out laughing, the couple was getting sleepy. Tonight was long for them, sleep was getting the best of the two of them “Thank you Skeppy.” Was the thing they said before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to love having a putting a small break down in Oneshots!


	4. Sleepyhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very light Dreamnotfound  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I’ve noticed that I really like making things really soft and light.

“Ohhh dream~”  
.  
.  
.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”  
.  
.  
.  
You see the dream team was playing a practice round of a manhunt. The normal catchphrases were thrown in as they played.  
Sapnap was trying to kill dream, George following Sapnap to keep up with them. To join in killing Dream.  
Antfrost and Bad were getting materials. With a lovely little chat about things. Making small jokes, giggling, making fun of the louder ones.  
Back to where Dream was being chased by sapnap and George. Yelling for them to leave him alone, but they keep following him. They got close to Dream trying to hit him. But in reality Sapnap ends up hitting George.  
“SAPNAP! Why did you hit me!?!” George asked, yelling at sapnap.  
They started yelling at each other, trying to kill the other. Leaving a Dream to escape the two of them. Running to get lava in a Bucket to get the Nether.  
Which the little Twerk did get the bucket and made the nether portal. Laugh to himself as getting into the nether. Yawning loudly as if it was an announcement to say I made it to the nether before you got close to killing me.  
“AHH! You muffins you're supposed to try to kill him not try to kill each other!” Bad yelled. Ant making agreement sounds following behind.  
“ Sorry but Sapnap hit me!”George argued back to Bad.  
“ONLY BECAUSE YOU WHERE IN THE WAY OF ME HITTING DREAM!” Sapnap yelled back. Dream softly yews with a yawn, getting tried.  
Then were back to having a loudly ‘fair’ argument.  
.  
.  
.  
Bad rolled his eyes as listening to a color blind man arguing with a Chad IM MEAN- A animal killer uh that’s kind of worse- { I’m really just being mean Sapnap :( oh I got it :D } a pandas. He heard a small yawn from Dream line. Sounds like Dream getting pretty tired.  
.  
.  
.  
Dream came back to the overland. To meet a Bad and Antfrost waiting for him. “Umm,ha hi?” He said try going back to the nether portal.George and Sapnap jump out from behind Dream.  
Cornering dream, if he moved up to when Bad and antfrost a goner. The same if Dream moves back to sapnap and George. “ Goggy do it.” Sapnap said as George jump on Dream hitting him with a sword. Dream in shock was very sleepy at the same time.  
which was not the best thing to have mixed in a manhunt or in general.  
Half Heart he yelled “You MOTHER FUCKER!” before dying.  
Bad yell his language before everyone celebrates that they won.  
All of them left the game and were chatting in the call they were in.  
.  
“ Dream you sound sleepy you muffin” Bad said but in a fluffy way. Dream answer with a yes. As Skeppy kisses his neck, saying how pretty and handsome Bad was. Bad giggling was skeppy soft lip has soft neck.  
“ Ohhi Ho look who came to say hi.” Sapnap said know that bad was getting one of the skeppy love attacks. Which bad deserved every second of the love he was getting.  
“ Listen here you little shit, I didn’t come here to say hi to you” Skeppy said as going back hugging bad, the kisses going up. Making sapnap gagging in the background. “ Hey language! Skeppy!!” Skeppy led to Bad ear and whispered something to him. Bad nods.  
“ looks like I will be going! Bye guys!!”  
Bad left the call with skeppy. Antfrost left early for the call. Now leaving Sapnap, George, and a sleep dream. 

Sapnap yawn well stretching “ auH you guys I’m going to bed see you later.” Sapnap said his goodbyes Dream say to not be sleeping on the floor again.  
“ Oh dream~ I just booked the flight for next month. “ George informed Dream. Dream didn’t answer, George.  
“Dream?” No response. “Dream.” Still no response.  
Then George heard soft snores coming from the dream. George giggles “ Ok sleepyhead, love you. Talk to you later.” George left the call, leaving with the longing to give Dream a kiss on the head, when leaving the call.  
Dream was sleeping on the floor of his house. With his headphones still on his ear. Snoring loud, with patches laying on top of dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos Maybe?  
> Comments maybe?  
> Anyways have a good day!!


	5. Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit  
> Dreamnotfound

I will keep sand in my pockets every time I go to the beach with you. When I get back home, put the sand in a jar. Labeled the memories in the past. Ha, I know it’s weird right.  
“ Dream?” I hear you call me. I jump up to see you looking at me. I ran into your arm.  
I hide my face in your neck. Breathing in your scent was ever so calming.  
You hug me back, with your arms in the right place. You softly rubbed my back. I play with your baby hairs on your neck.  
“ Dream, much I love this but it’s cold out here on this beach.” You said, I only look at you. You grab my wrist pulling me to the car.  
The waves hit the sandy beach, the dried up sand was getting pushed by the wind that was strong. I watch it as it is being pulled back to the car.  
My back was pushed to the car, as you kissed me.  
You bit my bottom lip, I open my mouth for you. “George...” I softly spoke as I flipped us to where you are the one who is there back to the car, you giggled as you looked upon me. Then just opened the car door and went into the car. I grumble about it. You only laugh as you start the car. I Get in the car with a grumpy expression, I turn my head to you.  
“ *huff* what dream?” I just looked at you angrily. You rolled your eyes, pulling out of the parking spot you drive to the highway. I looked out the window to see the sand waving it’s goodbye as we left the beach.  
—  
You abruptly stop the car. “ George?” I asked you as you moved into my lap.  
You start kissing me again.  
You put your hands on my chest. I had mine on your hips to keep you sturdy so you don’t fall.  
Kiss was hot and quickly moving, gasping for air pulled apart and we had to breathe. Jump right back into the kiss after breathing for 5 m Mn seconds. The rush from this was going was powerful.  
“ Dream”  
...  
“ Yes” I look at you in question. Since you pulled away from the kiss.  
“Do you have...-god your so pretty- any idea how much I love you. “  
I laughed and shook my head in no. You start kissing my neck and everywhere possible. “ George was much as I love this, I think this would be better at home.”  
You grumble as you move back to your seat. I giggled. “ You’re a little shit dream.”  
-  
The kissing was messy and hot as we moved into the house. You put the keys in as we still are kissing. Soon as we walk into the house. We start taking our clothes off. We start with you. I took off your hoodie and shirt.  
You took off my hoodie, it hit the floor and the sand fell out of the pocket.  
We stopped kissing, you looked skeptical at me.  
I nervously laugh, “You see I just- I mean it happens.”  
You looked at me and told me to clean it up as you took w showers. I grumbled but I did it. I put the sand in the jar of sand called memories in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD! I’m so fuck gay- I mean.... well I’m not lying but umm, kudos? And comment maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Again! :p


End file.
